


Moan

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron likes the way Harry moans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Harry/Ron Smutty Table

Ron likes the way Harry moans against his lips when they kiss. He likes the way those red lips part under his, the way he brushes Ron's tongue with his own, and he likes the way Harry's hands slide through his hair.

Harry has different moans, all of them send fire directly to Ron's cock, and Ron thinks he knows them all. 

There's the soft moan when Ron slides his lips down Harry's neck and suckles his pulse point. There's the guttural moan when Ron's tongue tracing the harden tips of Harry's nipples, and the needy moan that falls from Harry's lips when Ron sinks to his knees in front of him.

Ron knows that he's the only one who can make Harry's pleading moans turn to whimpers when he licks the bit of precum from Harry's tip. He knows Harry would only moan and beg for him to fuck him. He knows that Harry's only desperate for him.

He knows that Harry loves him.

Ron likes when their moans mingle, when he's deep inside Harry, and he loves the way Harry calls his name when he comes.

But mostly, Ron loves Harry, and even if Harry never made a sound Ron would still know—because Ron knows Harry.


End file.
